Ficlets
by WildFlowerPower
Summary: My ficlets about Will and Warren. I might make more and put them all on here. 'Date Night' is my first, so please don't judge too harshly.
1. Date Night

**Okay this is my first ficlet, so don't judge me too harshly. I might create a series of ficlets, I don't know, but I won't put this under "complete" just in case. Yes, this is a Will and Warren one, because I find those types of ficlets very interesting and adorable. So, sit back and relax and by the way, I have a new chapter of The Mission published! Yay!**

* * *

Date Night

I have a secret. I don't tell anyone about it, and if I do tell, he might kill me. Sure, we hang out and sometimes his hugs and touches linger longer than usual, but I don't make a big deal out of it.

I wish Warren would make a move first, but I just wanna tell him that I truly love him. We've been somewhat dating for a while, and Dad didn't freak out like he did in my head, and obviously Warren's parents were cool with it.

My friends accepted the fact that I was gay and that I liked Warren for a long time now. Warren said he liked me, but something inside of me feared that he only goes out with me because he pities me. Now, let's get one thing straight here;

Warren Peace does NOT take pity on people.

He's the one kicking you in the ass, so you'll get out of that pathetic hole. I guess he does it so that he won't listen to people cry or complain. Yet again, I think he might because even though Layla and I are close friends (practically brother and sister), when we dated, it didn't go very well. Our kisses were awkward, holding hands was weird, and everything felt out of whack.

Yet, whenever Warren kisses me, it's like a wave of fire flows through me and I feel like walking on air. Yet, that's as far as we've gotten in our relationship. I mean, I wanna go further, but not yet. I wanna drop the 'L' word tonight.

That's right, 'I love you'. The three words that have been stuck in brain for lord knows how long. Yet, I've been dying to tell him, but I'm scared. What if he doesn't love me back? I mean, we haven't been dating for that long, so what if I scare him and he breaks up with me? I mean, I HAVE to tell someone before I tell Warren, just to get it off of my chest.

Well, it was at school, and of course Layla met me at my locker. I looked at her and asked,"Layla, would you think I was nuts to say that I'm in love with Warren?" She replied,"No. I mean, if that's how you feel." I sighed and hit my head against my locker, denting it. A smile started to grow on her face,"You love him, don't you?"

"Layla-"

"I knew it!" She hugged me and said,"Aw, Will! This is so sweet! Does he know yet?" I replied,"Actually, you're the only one that knows." She let go of me, and then gave me a more 'lecturing' kind of look,"Why haven't you told him yet?" I scoffed,"Do you know how hard it is to say those three words? That could change my life forever, Layla! I mean, seriously! Have you told Lenny that you even have a crush on him, yet? See, didn't think so!"

I guess my emotional rant kind of hurt her, as her eyes looked sad. I looked at her, as I started to calm down,"Layla, I'm sorry that I did that. This whole situation is hard. Do I tell him or not?" Layla replied,"It's fine, Will. I know you're stressed. It's hard to express love and to say it can be even harder."

"But I mean it. Truly mean it. When I look at Warren, all I want to do is just be with him and only him. I mean, I like you and the rest of my friends, but Warren's just..." "Different?" I shook my head slowly,"Yeah." Layla looked at me and said,"Okay, here's what you do; make things romantic for the both of you. Plan something, like a romantic candle light dinner or something." "That's awesome! But, I don't know how to do that kind of stuff. I mean I've read it in books and watched it on t.v, but I've never done anything like that."

Layla replied,"Let me and the girls handle everything." I replied,"Please don't handle the food situation. I don't everything to be 'soy this' or 'tofu that'." She slapped my arm,"Hey, I know what you like!" "Yeah, but you're too vegetarian for my food tastes." "I know how to cook, Will!" "Oh go suck a lemon! That's right, you can't make them!"

She smiled,"Lenny can make lemons." I rolled my eyes,"That's the only thing his powers make though! His powers are just making lemons!" Layla rolled her eyes she replied,"We'll be at your house around five to get everything ready and invite Warren around eight. Me and the girls will hide, and give you secret tips, while you drop the L word to Warren."

"Ooh, sneaky like in those corny Disney and Nick shows! See ya 'round five!" Layla walked away, as I was left to go to my bus.

* * *

When I got home, I noticed a note on the fridge, saying that Mom and Dad were in Wales, fighting off some slime or sludge monster. I sighed with relief because on the bus ride back home, I was trying to conjure up some ways to send Mom and Dad out of the house.

I love my parents, but geez, they can really embarrass me!

For example, when Warren and I first broke the news to my parents that we were dating, it went something like this;

_Mom started hugging me, and then hugged Warren, Dad went to go get the camera, and then Mom started crying, saying,"My little boy's growing up so fast!" Then, everything got worse when Mom started calling Warren's parents, trying to invite them over for dinner and Dad showing Warren baby pictures of me and telling stories. I mean, Warren's parents never reacted like my parents. They were laid back and casual, while mine acted like maniacs!_

Anyway, that's what happened when I told them about me and Warren dating. They completely went crazy and I don't want that to happen tonight.

Around five, Layla, Magenta, and Rogue showed up as usual and started getting things ready. I even helped, trying to get out candles, find juice or soda for us to drink (Mom and Dad usually don't keep alcohol in the house and besides, I wanna be sober for tonight anyway!), but the thing is, I had no idea what was going to happen tonight and I wanted everything to be _perfect._

It wasn't even five-thirty yet, and already everything was in havoc.

Apparently, Magenta forgot decorations, so being creative and smart, Layla decided to have some romantic vines and roses into the house. It started out as beautiful decoration, until it starts attracting bugs.

I tried retrieving bug spray from under the sink, which resulted in Layla pinning me down (despite my powers) and trying to take the bottle from me so that I couldn't harm the bugs or plant life multiplying in my house. She tickled me, until I nearly peed myself just get the stupid bottle away from me.

Oh, but things are just about to get even crazier than that.

Rogue accidentally left the noodles on for too long and burnt the scrambled eggs she tried to fix for us (bless her heart, she used nearly one of every single spice on the spice rack!), so now for food, we were left with gooey, flavorless noodles and burnt overly spiced scrambled eggs. Her and Magenta both tried putting a chicken in the oven, but Magenta forgot to defrost it. So, in hopes of trying to heat it up, both Magenta and Rogue tried putting it in the bathtub to soak it in hot water.

Now, I have a chicken in my downstairs bathtub, bugs taking over the house, and over cooked food.

Then, the four of us tried baking a cake. I knew Warren loved anything with chocolate in it, so we were going to make a chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, topped with chocolate chips and chocolate sprinkles.

None of us are experts at cooking, so we really did try our best. Yet, knowing today wasn't going my way, it ended in disaster.

It was now seven, and it would be an hour before Warren would come over, so we HAD to hurry up! The cake batter ended up not being completely mixed, and bits of eggshell were left in it, so the cake itself looked like something Loraine and Logan would make in a mud pile, and the icing was completely uneven and the ants that Layla brought in already were trying to steal bits of the cake!

By seven-thirty, I completely lost it. I'm not the type that usually cries that much or gets very emotional, but I actually started crying. It was probably the first time that all three girls saw me cry.

They sat down next to me on the couch, and kept apologizing. "We're so sorry, Will. It's my fault that the bugs got into the house." Layla said, but then Rogue started to take the blame and said,"No, it's my fault. I ruined the food." Magenta said,"No, it's mine. I forgot to defrost the chicken." I wiped my eyes and replied,"No, it's mine for trying to make everything special."

I felt even worse,"Now, Warren's gonna hate me because I had to act like an idiot and wreck my house." I put my face in my palms,"Now, how am I going to show and tell Warren that I love him. How will he love me back when my house looks awful?" I heard heavy footsteps come in. I was thinking,_ Great, now my parents are here and they're going to see how bad everything looks!_

"Stronghold?" I heard his voice, as I quickly wiped away my tears with my t-shirt,"Warren! Uh, I know this looks bad, but-" "What happened?" I started tearing up again, as I told him,"I wanted to make tonight special just for you. The three of us tried making the house look nice, but the food and everything is ruined. We even tried making a chocolate cake, but the mix turned out bad, and ants are all over it, and...I'm sorry."

I sighed,"All I wanted to do was tell you that...well, tell you that I love you." He caressed my face and replied,"I love you, too." He kissed me, and I asked,"Even though everything's ruined?" "You went through hell just for me. That's really sweet." He looked at my house, and said,"How about I take you out somewhere?" "But, the house is a mess! My parents will-" "Don't worry about it." Then, he looked at the girls and Layla told him,"We'll clean up. Just go enjoy yourselves."

Warren went to bathroom for a few minutes, as I hugged my friends,"Thank you so much for trying. I can't believe we're going out tonight!" Layla replied,"I know! This turned out to be a good thing after all, huh?" Warren walked out of the bathroom and said to me,"Before we leave, please tell me something. Why the hell is there a chicken in your bathtub?" Magenta and Rogue blushed with embarrassment, as I told him,"I'll explain later."


	2. Elephant in the Room

**Okay, I know this is under the 'humor' section, but I will make some dramatic ficlets. I know what you're probably thinking,"Wild Flower Power has mislabeled a story! Blah Blah Blah!" but, with me being a moody person and having so many emotions, I usually take that out on my writing. I wanted to let you know first before you started getting furious and ranting how I put a 'dramatic' story into a more humorous/romantic section, but bear with me, I know what I'm doing. Sorry this author's note is so long, I try to keep them small and simple, so you can get to my stories faster. **

**Anyway, enough with my ranting, here's my first dramatic ficlet from a rather terrible day I've been having.**

* * *

Elephant in the Room-

"Dad? Can I tell you something?" "Sure thing!" He was fixing that prized robotic eyeball that he's had for months now. Another one of his collections from defeating a villain. I swallowed hard. Mom was behind me, and I was nervous. Warren wasn't here to be with me. I wish he was here, but unfortunately, he had to work.

My dad looked at me, and I was scared shitless.

I mean, he freaked out when I told him that I was a sidekick.

Then, he freaked when I told him I was hanging out with Warren.

He freaked out even more when I helped Warren free his innocent father out of prison.

Sure, I'm a hero, Dad and Warren get along great, and Aaron Peace is a great guy and he and my dad hang out often. However, this time was different. This kind of news was something that I didn't want him to know yet, but Mom wanted him to know. Loraine, of course was in the room, playing with Barbies. Probably playing that stupid morbid game where the two grown up Barbies die and the two younger Barbie children become separated. She knows Iah lives up the road at the Peace's and that we adopted her, but I think deep down, it traumatized her and Iah both.

Those were their parents for a long time, since birth.

Anyway, Dad gives me that look of curiosity, and I'm scared I'm going to anger him or break his heart.

Mom touched my shoulder. "It's okay," she reassured me. I took in a deep breath,"Dad," I waited a minute for everything to soak in and piece itself together,"I'm...I'm gay." My dad's face looked a lot more serious this time, but he was silent. It killed me. I was waiting for him to yell or scream, but all he did was stand there.

My mom looked at me and said,"Honey, how about you go upstairs, while your father and I talk." I went upstairs, scared to death. I think he may stay that way forever.

I opened my door, and just fell on my bed. I wanted to cry, but nothing came out. I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a silent whimper. But, I HAD to tell him. I didn't tell him about Warren. He may disown me and kick me out for good. I put my face on my pillow while confused, scared, and worried. Why was he so still and silent?

I felt a hand on my back and jumped, nearly screaming. I looked up, expecting a kidnapper or murderer. No, it was just Warren. He came through my window. "Shh", he said to me. I looked at him and said,"You scared the living crap out of me! I thought you were some stalker or killer!" He smirked,"No, just me."

He asked me,"Did you tell him, yet?" I nodded, as he replied,"I take it he didn't handle it very well?" I replied,"He was quiet. He didn't even move. I'm scared. What if he kicks me out and stops loving me?" Warren petted my hair,"I doubt that. I mean, he doesn't seem like the kind of father to do that to you. Maybe it just shocked him and he's trying to take it in."

I asked him,"Can you spend the night with me? Please?" I nodded and then kissed me. I then heard a knock on the door, and I said,"Come in." It was Loraine. She looked at me and bombarded me with questions,"Why is Warren here? Why didn't he use the front door? Why did you tell Daddy that you're gay?" I sighed,"He came here to visit and he just went through the window. And I felt like telling Dad that I'm gay."

She looked at me and Warren. I swear, she can sense things for a six year old. It's kinda scary. She asked,"Do you and Warren love each other?" I asked,"Does Mom need me?" Then, Loraine taunted me,"Will and Warren sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a baby carriage!"

I rolled my eyes and got up,"Loraine, I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad. Stay up here." I looked at Warren,"Do you mind watching her?" He replied,"No, just as long as she doesn't force me to play Barbies, I'm fine." I went downstairs, as I heard Loraine ask Warren,"Hey Warren, wanna play 'hide and seek'?"

Mom and Dad were sitting at the small kitchen table. I sat down, as my dad looked calmer. There was silence, until he began,"Son, I love you very much, and nothing in the world will change that. I'm not mad or disappointed. I'm a little shocked and surprised, but I'm very proud of you."

Whoa, wait a minute? _Proud of me?_ After I scared the crap out of him, he's proud of me? I was confused. This was the man that broke a phone, trying to call the school for putting me in Hero Support in the beginning of the school year. I had to fly to Warren's after saving his dad from prison, after my own yelled at me.

He broke the silence,"Your mother and I support you all the way, and if you have any problems, please come talk to us." I was baffled,"Wow, you're not pissed off or anything?" He touched my shoulder and said,"No." My mom added in,"But, for your own safety, please practice safe sex." I turned red with embarrassment,"Mom, I'm not even there yet! I'm still a virgin!" "Just remember to use condoms, okay?" I replied,"I know. I'm not stupid." My dad replied,"We just wanted to let you know."

There was more silence, minus Loraine saying,"I found you!" from upstairs. Mom asked,"Is Loraine playing with someone?" I replied,"Yeah. Before you get mad, Warren's upstairs." Mom asked,"Upstairs? How did he get upstairs without using the front do-" She was quiet and then replied,"Window." She looked at me and said,"He went through your window. Let me guess, you two like each other?"

I blushed,"Maybe." Mom chuckled,"No, don't hide it. I see it in your face. I've known. Also, Carrie suspected something going on between the two of you when we went on that mission." I had completely forgotten that Carrie was empathic.

My dad chuckled,"Well, Warren's a good lookin' kid. He's also very sweet." He patted my shoulder,"Just be careful, okay?" I went upstairs and I sighed of relief. That was like trying to walk on a tight rope. I can't believe he didn't yell or ground me.

Loraine was laughing and running, as I asked,"Where's Warren?" She shrugged,"It's his turn to hide!" I looked around, until something pulled me inside of the hallway closet. Lips crashed on mine, and then broke off. Warren looked at me and asked,"He's not mad?" I shook my head,"They knew already that there was something happening between the two of us. Your mom knew when he had that mission a few months back." Warren replied,"Because of her damn powers."

We kissed, as it nearly led to a make-out session. It was all good and romantic, until Loraine walked in,"Found you!" Then, she replied,"Ooh, you two are kissing! I'm telling Mom!" She started to run downstairs, yelling,"Mom! Dad! Warren and Will are kissing in the hallway closet! I saw them, while playing hide and seek!"

I looked at Warren and asked,"Wanna watch a DVD later?" "Sure." Then, he kissed me one last time before we went downstairs. His beautiful, fiery kiss.


	3. Rumors

**Please don't kill me. I know I'm doing another ficlet with an author's note. Kinda cheesy and corny, I know, but this is starting to grow on me. Yes, I need to work on The Mission and after that, my fifth story in the series. I don't know what to call my fifth and it maybe my most random story yet. Like, each one has a subject that conjoins with the next story. Yet, I'm doing other stories for Fanpop, and I wanna try to redo my Covenant fanfic (even though the boys are all hooked up with one another, no one wants to read it. It's Mary-Sue free, I swear!) and try to do a Criss Angel fan fic (cuz, that's like my dream on here! I did one but had to delete it because I reread it and was like,'Ew, I wrote this? Trash it!') **

**Anyway, the only thing really stopping me is my depression/laziness/boredom, and I need to get over those and work my head and fingers off, just so I can express myself and do something that I truly love. I know this has been a VERY long note and I'm very sorry, but I really like you guys here on the Sky High fan fiction page, and so far to the people that have commented on my odd stories, especially RamecupMiso, who's been so loyal to reading and reviewing my stories, thank you so much. I get so insecure with my writing and I'm EXTREMELY critical with every little thing that I write. So, read and review if you can, favorite/follow, I don't mind. I just love when I get feedback, positive, of course. Enjoy reading and I love you guys! :D!**

* * *

Rumors-

I entered the school building on that Monday. This weekend, I just told Warren that I liked him and that I wanted to be with him. He wants to be with me too and we've been spending a lot of time together. The thing is, no one at school knows yet. No one. Not even my close and personal friends. The thing is, I want to tell them, but I'm scared that they'll turn me and Warren away and never speak to us ever again.

Warren wrapped his arm around me and said,"I usually don't show public affection, but you're an exception to the rule." I blushed and replied,"I feel special." He grinned,"You should, because I never act like this around anyone." He kissed my cheek and then that's when the gasps and whispers started.

At first, I just ignored them and kept my eyes towards the guy I love, but then by noon, there were some ugly rumors going around;

"Oh my god, did you here that Warren forced Will to be with him?"

"I heard that Will pays Warren for sex and other stuff."

"No way, it's some revenge thing from their dad's past."

"I heard that their dads were friends though. And former lovers, but got married to their wives, instead."

"That's what they want you to think. I heard that it's a prank and that Layla Williams set them up."

I didn't have fourth with Warren, so I was doomed to be alone. I DID however have Layla and Iah, and they found out. After the teacher walked out of the room for a bit, Layla whispered to me,"Is it true?" "What is?" "That you and Warren are dating?" I smiled and replied,"Yeah." Layla gently clapped and replied,"Ooh, I knew it! You two have been eyeing each other for a really long time! I'm very happy for you." I replied nervously,"S-so, you're not jealous?"

She slapped my arm,"William Stronghold, are you sure that you know me? Of course I'm not jealous! Besides, I kinda like this guy named Lenny. He's a sidekick and his only power is making lemons. He's so sweet and all of his clothes are made of Hemp!" I smiled,"You two are a match made in hippie Heaven."

Iah looked at me and said,"I'm glad you're with my brother. He's been happier and a lot less irritable." "That's good. I didn't know I had that much impact on him." Iah replied,"You have no idea! Whenever he was pissed, he'd take it out on me!" He leaned down towards me,"I couldn't take his anger anymore! I was this close to paying you to go out with him!"

I laughed,"Iah, you don't have to do that, you know. I really have deep feelings for him, and I wanna be with him. I truly do." Iah smiled at me, but didn't say anything more because the teacher came back into the room.

Soon, the bell rang and I had to go to lunch. I was relieved to go, so that Warren and I can clear some things up with our friends and let them know about our relationship. In the hallway, I saw Ernie and he smirked at me. He swiftly handed me a piece of crumpled up paper, and I saw him leave with a group of guys and laughing.

I sighed, as I opened up the piece of paper. Okay, these jerks have gone far enough!

I went to lunch and slammed the piece of paper down at the table I sit at. Ethan looked at me and asked,"Will, are you okay? You seem pissed." I put my book bag down on the floor and sat at the table,"Yeah, I am pissed. Look at this note!" Ethan read it and turned red with embarrassment,"This note, uh, is really colorful." Magenta snatched it out of his hands, as her eyes widened,"Damn. This is pretty...uh..." "Gross?" She nodded, and then asked,"So, you and Warren ARE going out?" I nodded, as she replied,"Finally! I was about to shove you two together and force you to kiss!"

I raised my eyebrow,"Is it that obvious?" Ethan and Magenta nodded, as Layla and Zach sat down. Zach looked at the note and replied,"Ooh, what's this?" Magenta replied,"No, don't read it!" Too late. He looked at me and said,"Will, dude, can you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself?" I replied,"I didn't make that! Ernie did." Layla asked,"That kid with the multiple arms and hands?" I nodded, as she shook her head,"This definitely lacks tolerance and respect."

"Exactly,"I replied, as Iah and Warren sat down at the table. Warren kissed me, and asked,"What's wrong?" "This piece of crap paper!" I gave it to Warren, and said,"Ernie, that kid that can grow multiple arms did that." Before I knew it, Warren bolted up from the table, as I tried telling him,"No! Don't! Warren, please leave this alone!" I put my head down and groaned. Now Warren's going to get in trouble. Rogue was last to the table, as she asked,"Hey guys! I'm back from the dentist!"

She sat herself down and asked,"So, what's going on today?" All of a sudden, there was a huge **BOOM!** Everyone in the cafeteria started running towards the opposite direction of where Ernie was lying in pain. Apparently, he landed on a table and broke it. Warren was standing across from it, flaming and angry, as Ernie slowly got up.

Warren charged towards him, punching Ernie in the face with fire fists. I ran towards Warren and screamed,"Stop Warren! He's not worth getting upset over!" He didn't stop, as he kept going. He wouldn't stop kicking Ernie's butt and I tried walking closer to Warren, but his fire was too extreme and hot for me to handle. I think it nearly burnt off my eyebrows.

All of a sudden, someone took a fire extinguisher and put Warren out. It was Principal Powers. She looked at Warren and said,"Come on, Warren. You know the drill. Detention Room. Now!" He walked to her, about to go to detention, as I said,"Wait!" She turned around, as I said,"Principal Powers, please don't take Warren to detention. He didn't start this. Ernie did."

She raised an eyebrow, as she said,"Do you have proof of this accusation?" I walked to the table, swept the piece of paper off of it and gave it to her,"See? Ernie gave that to me in the hallway. I showed it to Warren and he got mad." She gave me a stern look,"Will, why didn't you give this to me and report it before all of this happened?"

I looked at my feet and felt guilty. Why didn't I report to her? I could have saved Warren from getting into trouble and Ernie from getting hurt. I replied,"I guess I was too upset over it. It hurt my feelings. I like Warren. He's my boyfriend, and I hate seeing him get in trouble." Principal Powers replied to me,"I understand that you want to stand up for your boyfriend, but I'm afraid you're going to have to join Warren in detention."

"Why? I handed you the note." "Yeah, and it's too late because a person got hurt and half of the cafeteria is destroyed! Will, if anyone does anything like this to you ever again, please notify me! Yes, this note is very offensive and can count as sexual harassment. Ernie will get into a lot of trouble over this, but so will you for not fixing this in time. I want the three of you to come with me."

As I sat there in the detention room, feeling like an ass for not doing anything, I looked at Warren and said,"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Warren replied,"I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything." "I know, but-" "Hey, after we get out of here, I'll take you to my place. We'll watch a movie or something." I smiled and felt better,"Okay."

Ever since Warren kicked Ernie's ass that day, no one ever bothered us about our relationship after that.


	4. Babysitting

**Babysitting-**

"Will, our cellphone numbers are on the fridge, with the emergency numbers. If you need us, please call, okay?" I kissed my mom's cheek,"I'll be fine. Don't worry." My mom sighed,"This is the first time that you've ever baby sat anyone, and we're just concerned for you and Rae." Dad looked at Mom and replied,"Josie, our son is fifteen years old. He can babysit a six year old girl."

Mom replied,"You're right. Just please watch after her and make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble." My parents left, as I quickly called Warren and looked out the window. "Yeah, they're gone now...did you bring the movies?...Yes! I'll make sure to get Rae into bed by 8:30 and then, we'll have some alone time ourselves...Ooh, um, I don't know if I wanna go that far tonight...You're so sexy, I gotta go. Love you!"

I hung up the phone. Tonight, Warren was coming over and we were going to have a movie marathon with some new horror movie releases. Tonight was going to be a romantic, make out on the couch kinda thing. Who knows, maybe more than just making out? Warren and I haven't...gone all the way yet. I mean, I told him that as much as I wanted to, I also wanted to wait a little longer. At the same time though, Warren makes it hard for me to say no. He's just so hot.

It's now eight, so I'll go ahead and start her bedtime routine. I went upstairs and found her playing with Barbies again. "Rae, it's time for you to get ready for bed." She started to get grumpy,"Aw, I'm not finished playing, yet!" "You can finish playing Barbies tomorrow, after your Saturday morning cartoons. Now, come on. Start picking up, I'll get your bath ready." Rae started picking up her toys, as I went to the bathroom and turned on the water.

I adjusted the heat, so it's nice and warm. Mom usually gives her a lavender-mint bath soap to help her sleep, so I'll go ahead and wash her up with that before washing her hair. Rae stripped down and got into the tub. This wasn't my first time bathing her. The first time, she yelled at me and said,"You're a boy! You can't bathe me!" Then, Mom had to explain to her that it was okay for me to give her bath and that Dad didn't have to be the only male in the house to bathe her.

I started washing her with the lavender-mint soap, as she told me,"I can do it myself." I told her,"Rae, the last time you tried to wash yourself, you got bubbles all over the floor. Let me do it. The faster I get it done, the faster you can go to sleep."

After her bath, I put on her warm Dora the Explorer pink pajamas and started reading Goodnight Moon to her. She makes me read it three or four times in a row to get her good and tired. Then, I turn off all of the lights in her room, except for her pink and purple star night lights that reflect and spin on the walls and ceiling. I waiting for her to get good and asleep, and then quietly left her room.

I went downstairs, waiting for Warren, as I relaxed on the couch. Fifteen minutes later, Warren was finally here and we started our movie marathon. He put in the Omen remake, as we watched the first twenty minutes of it, and then started making out.

He was kissing my neck so passionately, nipping at it, as I started moaning,"Warren, don't stop." He unzipped my pants, as he looked at me and asked,"Are you sure?" I nodded and let out a breathy,"Yeah." He started kissing and nipping at my stomach, until I heard a little voice say,"Will!" We quickly moved up from the couch, as I paused the t.v. I looked behind me and found Rae standing there.

"Rae, what are you doing up?" She blinked at me and said,"I can't sleep." I sighed, as she asked,"What's Warren doing here?" "We're watching scary movies. You shouldn't be in here while we're watching scary movies." "But I can't sleep." I rubbed my head,"Go back to your room. I'll fix you some warm milk."

I looked at Warren and said,"Just give me a minute, okay?" He raised an eyebrow and replied,"Hurry." Oh, the huskiness in voice was too sexy. I hurried up and fixed her some warm milk and gave it to her. I read Goodnight Moon three more times, checked for monsters under the bed and in the closet. I waited for her to get good and asleep and quietly got out of her room.

As I got in there, Warren had taken off his black Phoneix shirt and was wearing his red wife beater. I loved it whenever he wore those, yet they teased me by showing off his abs, pecs, and biceps. It just made me wanna rip off that shirt and kiss all over his chest. I walked over to the couch, as I played the movie, and we continued getting hot and heavy.

He started taking off my jeans, kissing and rubbing my thighs. God, it was so intense. "Warren, ah, don't stop! Please don't stop!" We were beginning to take off layers of clothes, but kept them nearby just in case anyone walked in on us. He nipped at my belly button and then moved up to my neck, until we heard that small voice again,"Will!" I nearly jumped, as we quickly started getting dressed again. I paused the movie, and walked up to her and asked,"Why are you out of bed again?"

"I want my teddy bear." I sighed,"Where is it?" "In the closet. It's up high and I can't reach it, and I can't sleep." I rubbed my eyes,"Rae go to your room, I'll be right there." She went to her room as I apologized to Warren,"I'm sorry, she's kinda being difficult." Warren replied,"It's cool. Once she's good and asleep, we can go to your room and finish up what we started." I shuddered and replied,"I'll hurry." I went into Rae's room, grabbed her teddy bear, read Goodnight Moon three more times to her, checked for monsters under her bed and in her closet, and left the room when I thought she was finally asleep for good.

Warren and I cuddled extremely close, while I had anticipation of going upstairs to my room with Warren. As the movie ended, I heard another,"Will!" from behind me. I groaned, as Rae took one of her Care Bear DVDs, popped it into the DVD player, and sat down between us. I looked at her as I asked,"Rae, why aren't you asleep yet?" She replied,"Oh, I forgot that this movie makes me sleepy." I looked at her and replied,"Can you watch it tomorrow before nap time?" "No! I HAVE to watch it now!" Warren looked at me and said,"Just let her watch it, and hopefully she'll fall asleep."

Halfway through the movie, my eyes started getting heavier and heavier. I tried staying awake, but this stupid movie was just too boring. I tried just closing my eyes for five minutes and then popping them back open.

That plan backfired.

The next day, I found both Warren and I on the couch, with our clothes on with a unicorn blanket draped over us. I was disappointed that Warren and I didn't go very far last night, but he nipped my ear and said,"It's cool, we have tonight to make everything up." We started kissing a little bit, until Mom told us about how Rae's little movie made us fall asleep and she crawled into bed an hour after Warren and I fell asleep on the couch!

That's the last time I ever try to plan a romantic evening with Warren and try to babysit Rae at the same time.


End file.
